The king and the omega
by LivingIsLoving
Summary: Omega Merlin arrives in Camelot together with his omega princess Morgana. What will happen when he meets her brother, alpha Arthur and what happens when the kingdom is threatened by a dangerous enemy. cursing, slash, Merthur and later mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all my dear readers! So I decided to create a new story, but don't worry I won't be dropping my other one. This is just something I have been wanting to do for a while now and finally did it. I have to admit I'm not completely happy about this first chapter, but it has to do. A lot of things is going to be explained in this chapter, just to clear things up. I also will be trying to follow a bit of a different path than most when it comes to omegaverse stories, also I'm rather new to all of this, so sorry for any mistakes I have made. I would like to hear what you all think of this story, so give me a review. Also I like to add that I plan on letting this be some sort of petproject, this will be updated when it gets updated, though I try to get you all updates as quickly as possible, though reviews clearly motivate me. Yes, I'm blackmailing all of you!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Merlin. Tried too, but I failed. *tried to steal the rights to Merlin, but ended up being thrown out by some brute security guards.. Hmpff***_

_**Warning: This is M rated for a reason! Slash. Boyxboy. Merthur. **_

X

Merlin was looking down at the sea blue fabric in his hands before he held it up and looked at his princess. ''Morgana, do you want to take this dress with you?''

Morgana looked at him before her eyes shifted to the dress in his hands, she tilted her head slightly to the side as her long black tail curled itself around her waist. ''Gwen what do you think?'' She asked the third person in the room.

Gwen, who till than had been standing bowed over another suitcase looked slightly startled up, her ears twitching. ''You should take that one with you, the blue clearly shows the beauty of your eyes.''

''I completely agree with Gwen, you look great in blue.'' The raven boy agreed with his friend.

''Than let's take it with us, we do want to make a good first impression on Camelot's alphas after all.'' She said with a smile.

Merlin smiled as he turned to pack the dress with the rest of Morgana's royal dresses. Tomorrow they would leave for Camelot. He had to say that he was glad to finally be able to leave the omega village and see more of the world, he had been living here for almost his whole life after all. He glanced at Morgana, just like him and Gwen she was an omega, though a royal one and tomorrow she would leave to take her rightful place in Camelot's court, with Gwen and himself as her assistants. She was going to be the omega queen of Camelot, ruling next to the alpha king.

At the age of twelve all omegas were send out to live in an omega village till they turned seventeen. It was the rule as in the teenage years not all omegas and especially alphas were able to control their hormones. They returned around their seventeenth birthday so they could find a mate before turning eighteen and coming of age. Once turned eighteen they would lose their feline ears and tail as a sign that they were able to finally mate and bond with an alpha.

Though for him and Gwen it was slightly different, tomorrow would be Morgana's seventeenth birthday, but he was still three months short of seventeen and Gwen would turn eighteen in just two months. The only reason for them going to Camelot at this age was the fact they had to be at their future queen's side when arriving in Camelot.

Merlin had to say that he was actually rather nervous, he had never really met an alpha, only omegas and betas. According to his mother, who was a beta herself, his father had been an alpha, hence the fact that he was able to turn out to be an omega, though the man had left her before he was born. He had spend nearly his whole life in the omega village as his mother worked as a caretaker in the village. There were actually several betas in the village, working side by side with the older omegas and guarding the village from alphas that planned to sneak into the village, which happened actually a lot more than you would think.

They ended up finishing the packing of Morgana's clothes late that evening and he and Gwen quickly hurried off. Saying their goodbyes to their friend and he couldn't help but see the excitement in both his friends eyes, though he knew that he probably held the same in his own, tomorrow a new chapter would begin for the three of them.

He brought Gwen home and walked further down the road towards the house he shared with his mother. It was a bright night, the stars shined warmly down on him and he hoped it was a sign that everything would go smoothly tomorrow. He shivered slightly as he felt the cold air seep through his clothes and his pitch black tail wrapped itself around his waist, his large feline ears slightly turned backwards. He knew that he was save within the village and he knew that his magic would protect him, but still the evening was far too quiet for his liking, he liked to have people around him.

That night he slept uneasy, for one last time sharing his bed with his mother, both wanting to feel each other's warmth for the last time as tomorrow he was going to leave her.

X

Merlin was standing with a big smile next to his two best friends as everyone came to say their goodbyes. He was going to miss them, especially when he knew that some of them he wouldn't see anymore as when they would come off age they would go back to their own villages.

His mother was the last one to say her goodbyes to him and she held him tightly to her chest. ''Oh my little boy.'' She mumbled in his shoulder. ''Take care of yourself and keep in touch, especially when you find that one person that is special to you.'' Hunith pulled herself back from her son, smiling brightly at him, though he could see tears in the corners of her eyes.

''I promise and I will be visiting soon.''

She just laughed at him as she leaned forwards, placing her lips on his forehead. There weren't any more words between them as both knew how much they loved each other.

He stepped with Morgana and Gwen in the carriage waiting for them, though his eyes never left his mother and he could feel tears roll over his cheeks as the carriage started to move.

Once the village was out of sight he turned back to his friends, tears still falling from his eyes and Morgana wrapped her arms around him. He felt save in her arms, Morgana had always been a bit like a second mother to him. ''It's going to be alright, we're here by your side.''

He simply nodded before looking up at her. ''Yeah, I know.''

Merlin felt Gwen's hand on his shoulder and turned to her. ''Just think of Camelot, about our future and the great time we're going to have there... especially with all the handsome alphas walking around there.''

''Gwen!'' Morgana scolded as she slapped her friend on the shoulder. ''Though I have to admit I'm curious about how Elyan, Leon and Arthur have turned out to look like.'' She smiled softly and he figured that she probably was lost in old memoreis.

Merlin pushed himself up, looking curiously at them. ''So... were they handsome?''

The rest of the ride they talked about Camelot and the alphas that Morgana and Gwen knew, as both had grown up in the castle, Morgana as daughter of the current alpha king and Gwen as daughter of the castle's blacksmith. There wasn't a current omega queen, the last one had been king Uther's mate, Ygraine, but she had died at the birth of her son, Arthur, Morgana's half brother. The position of omega queen was now filled by a substitute, lady Elisabeth le Noir, she was known to be a right yet strict leader.

They rode through Camelot's gates around noon and Merlin could barely hide his excitement as he watched the citizens and the lower town. Morgana and Gwen, though also rather excited, just smiled as they saw his big blue eyes, his gaze so fixated on the city. His ears twitched from side to side as he looked around.

It was then that the houses stopped and they rode past the knight's training field. It was when this happened that he stiffened, blinking rapidly as he watched all of those alphas with bare tanned chests, their strong muscles and their alpha smell almost felt like a hit in the face. He leaned a bit back, head tilted as he took his tail in his hands, rubbing it nervously.

''So hot!'' Morgana almost purred next to him, lust clearly visible in her eyes and Gwen behind them clearly tried to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks. His eyes then fell onto a young man, his hair almost like the sun and he felt his jaw drop slightly, he was so... ''See someone you like?'''

He looked in shock at Morgana, who was grinning down at him and quickly shook his head. The two females just laughed softly at him as Gwen rubbed his ears.

Once past the training field they passed another gate and the carriage stopped in front of the a large castle. It was far bigger than anything he had ever seen before, he actually felt a bit frightened.

Morgana was the first one to leave the carriage, soon followed by Gwen and he hurried after them. Once outside they was greeted by an older man, smiling softly down at Morgana and it didn't take him long to realize that this was the king as he saw the crown on top of his head. The three of them quickly bowed. ''Sire.'' They said.

''Ah, Morgana, welcome back to Camelot!'' The man said excitedly as he walked up to his daughter, though Merlin could clearly feel that there was something not quite right between the two of them, especially when he saw his friend's reaction.

Morgana looked stiff at her father, before forcing a smile on her face. ''It's good to be back.'' She turned back to face Gwen and Merlin. ''I would like you to meet Guinevere and Merlin, my assistants.''

Uther only gave them a quick look, nodding at them before turning back to his daughter. ''Tonight we will celebrate your seventeenth birthday and your return to Camelot, but for now I would let you rest after the long ride. Your brother still is training the young knights, but you will be reunited with him tonight at the party. From today forwards we have a lot of time to catch up for the time we have spend away from each other and of course to get you settled into your new role in the Court.'' The king ordered one of the beta servants to them. ''Get princess Morgana and her assistants to their rooms.'' The servant nervously bowed at them and the king. ''Morgana, you and your assistants will move into the west wing, both your room as your study and conference room is located there.''

''Thank you, father.'' She said before bowing and following the servant up to their rooms.

Once arrived Merlin could barely believe his eyes, his room was huge, maybe not as big as Morgana's, but more than he would ever need. The room was big, a queen sized bed placed on one side, together with a large dresser and mirror, while on the other side of the room stood a desk, it was simple yet elegant.

He bit his lip as he took it in for a moment longer before he walked out of his, _his_, room and down the corridor to where he knew was Morgana's chamber. Gwen was already there and he could see his own excitement mirrored in his friends eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my dear readers, I planned on getting you this chapter sooner, but my muse decided that it could just take some time off, that, school and work really didn't work for me writing. I struggled a lot with the first part and I still am not completely happy about it. Though I still am giving you all a really long chapter and it was never meant to be this long... and I didn't even use all of my material that I planned for this chapter. So a lot is happening in this chapter and a lot will be explained, I really wanted to skip all of this, but it has to be done and soon we can go to the relationship and the action (though this chapter also has some action). **_

_**Also would like to mention that I'm not English, it's for me a foreign language so sometimes I still struggle with it, so forgive me for any mistakes I have made.**_

_**I also am still searching for a nice cover image, anyone ideas?**_

_**So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, it helps me write quicker! **_

X

Merlin stood behind Morgana and next to Gwen, in just a minute they would make their great entrance, or at least Morgana would as this party was thrown for her. He couldn't believe that she already turned seventeen, he could still remember when he first met her.

He was only eleven years old when she first arrived in the omega village and already she had been throwing a tantrum. Screaming that she didn't want to be in the village, that she wanted to go home, to her brother, to her father, to her friends. First he had just watched the elders trying to calm her down, but hours later he found her alone and crying. He hadn't hesitated to come up to her, trying to calm her down. She had cried almost the whole night and he had stayed at her side to make sure she was fine. Ever since that day they had been friends.

He looked at Morgana and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a deep red dress, the bottom had golden patterns woven into it and around her neck hung an gold necklace with a large blood red stone hanging from it. Her hair was pinned up, strands of it playfully fell around her face. Though it wasn't the dress nor her hair that made her look like a true queen, it was her stance, the way she held her head and how her strong eyes looked at the people around her.

Next to him stood Gwen, she was wearing a simple yellow dress, her hair braided as it hung over one shoulder. She was looking proudly at her princess and her eyes shined with the same joy as they always did. He himself was just like Gwen clothed rather simple. He was wearing black trousers with a deep blue shirt that hung loosely around his skinny frame.

The music started to play and Merlin knew it was the signal for them to make their entrance. Morgana nodded at the servants next to the doors and they quickly opened them. He could see how Morgana took a deep breath, before she entered. The people had fallen silent at the opening of the doors, looking stunned at their princess entering and he could hear their positively shocked voices and deep intakes of breath.

Merlin's eyes grew as he saw the people stare at them, it was definitely not something he had been used to and then there was the smell. The mixed smell of alphas and omegas rushed over him, causing him to feel slightly nauseous. His eyes ran over the people, mostly noblemen and knights. It was then that he noticed the knight he had seen before, the one with the golden hair and what he now saw the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. The blond stood next to the king, a small smile was on the knight's lips as he watched Morgana walk up to them.

He could feel Gwen reach for his hand, taking it into her's and he was led to the side as Morgana stepped in front of her father. The king was staring down with a smile at his daughter before turning to the crowd. ''We have all gathered here to celebrate the return of my daughter and our future omega queen. May her return cause the kingdom to bloom even further and to let her enemies shiver in fear for our power. Now my daughter, join me at my side.'' Morgana walked up to her father, taking his hand before standing at his side. ''Now let the celebration begin!''

The party had barely started or he and Gwen were surrounded by several of the court's omegas. They were chatting happily to them, immediately throwing many questions to them about their future queen and sharing gossip about the castle's current inhabitants. Gossiping wasn't really his favorite thing, though he was glad to meet some other omegas as the alpha smell that hung in the room was a bit overwhelming.

It was rather common for omegas to group together, especially when it came to unbound omegas. A group meant protection and even though alphas learned not to touch omegas when not wanted, it still happened sometimes. Once bound an omega would start to smell differently, the smell of their alpha overpowering their own and thus they weren't interesting for alphas anymore, though that wasn't a stop sign for some of the more sick alphas.

Merlin looked around and his eyes fell on Morgana, who was talking to the handsome blond knight and Merlin could feel a slight sting of jealousy as he saw the blond laugh about something she had just said. He averted his eyes and it was then that he met the eyes of one the younger alpha's, he stiffened as he saw those hungry and lust filled eyes and immediately dropped his eyes, already feeling a deep blush burn on his cheeks.

''Merlin, are you okay?'' He heard Gwen ask and he quickly nodded, but he didn't dare to look up.

''I believe he's blushing.'' Mary, one of the omegas, said as she lifted his head. She gave him a reassuring smile as she rubbed his left ear. ''Don't worry, none of Camelot's alphas would be foolish enough to do something without your consent, though I believe that many would try to court you, you're rather pretty after all.''

How he wished she hadn't said that as he was certain that the blush on his cheeks could be seen on the other side of the room. The omegas just laughed at his reaction and Samuel wrapped his arms around his shoulders, giving him some comfort, while chatting with his fellow omegas. He leaned into the touch, it felt safe to be in the arms of another omega.

He liked the group, Mary was the eldest omega at the age of fifty and he soon figured out she was the unofficial leader of the little group. Then you had both Samuel and Thomas, the two other male omegas of twenty-four and thirty-five. Janice was the last omega, she was closest near his and Gwen's age at nineteen years old.

''Excuse me, but may I have this dance?'' Merlin tried to turn around, though he was still tightly wrapped in Samuel's hug, to the sound of the alpha, feeling the waves of alpha hormones rush over him. He blinked as he saw the man, a brunette with deep brown eyes and a gentle smile on his lips, though he wasn't looking at Merlin, he stood in front of Gwen, offering her his hand.

Gwen looked nervously from the knight, as it was clear the alpha was a knight through the uniform that he wore, to the outstretched hand. ''I... Yes, I would like th-.'' She froze at the end of her sentence and looked at her friend. Merlin just nodded softly at her, he knew that she wanted to go. Gwen just smiled softly back at him in excitement before taking the man's hand. The knight quickly guided her through the crowd to the dance floor.

''She's so lucky!'' Thomas whined as he looked at his new omega friend.

''You know him?''

Thomas nodded as he looked from Gwen and the dancing knight to Merlin. ''Yeah, his name is Lancelot du Lac and he's one of prince Arthur's most trusted knights. He's just so handsome and...'' Thomas bit his lips as he watched the brunette knight. ''I don't believe that he has ever shown interest in an omega.'' The last he said in an somewhat quieter voice.

Mary next to them was nodding at those words. ''Yes, I believe that you're right. I know that there was a rumor about him being... you know, interested in alphas, though I never believed it to be true.'' Mary said as she too looked at the couple. ''They do look rather good together, don't they?''

Merlin sighed, he could see that Gwen was enjoying herself and he was glad about that. She would be turning eighteen soon and he didn't want her to go through her first heat all alone, all omegas knew that being alone during your heat was a painful thing.

''My lady?'' He heard Janice say in surprise and immediately he felt that Samuel released him, bowing down to the approaching future omega queen.

The warlock just smiled as he saw his best friend walk up to him and Morgana copied that smile. ''Merlin, would you mind coming with me for a moment?''

''Of course.'' He quickly replied as he slipped away from the others, giving them a quick goodbye and a promise to see them again soon.

''You made some new friends?'' Morgana asked as they walked away from the group. He gave her one of his signature smiles as he nodded. ''I'm glad, I would like to meet them later... I also saw that Gwen is already being courted by that handsome knight, lucky girl.'' The last she said with a chuckle.

They walked towards the head table, the king was currently in deep discussion with an elderly man. Though the king wasn't the person that they walked towards, Merlin blinked in both surprise and shock as he saw the person that waited for them, it was the blond knight.

The blond turned to them, for a moment he looked slightly surprised at him before he turned to look at Morgana. ''I thought that you were going to introduce me to both your advisors.''

''That was indeed the plan, though I fear that one of the knights has already stolen her from me.'' She said as she looked at the dancing couple. Gwen had her arms thrown around the knight, her head rested on his chest, she looked so happy.

''I see.'' The blond simple said, though a gentle smile had appeared on his lips.

''You will definitely meet her later, but for now I would like you to meet Merlin, my other advisor.'' And with those words he felt a hand on his back as he was shoved forwards towards the blond.

''Arthur, I would like you to meet Merlin, Merlin please meet my half brother, prince Arthur.''

Merlin's eyes grew wide as he heard those words and he quickly bowed. ''I... uhm... forgive me, sire.''

He heard the prince chuckle softly and he felt a hand on his chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met. He stared into two of the most beautiful sea blue eyes and he could already feel the blush that spread over his cheeks. ''You can just call me Arthur.''

''Okay...''

They stared at each other for a moment longer and Merlin felt strange, the strong smell of Arthur's obvious alpha hormones was making him feel slightly nauseous, though that could also be because of the nerves currently racing through his body.

It was silent for a moment before Morgana threw her arms around his shoulders, hanging heavily on him. ''Are the two of you finished?'' She laughed as she saw the shocked looks the two boys were giving her. ''I bel-.''

She wasn't able to finish her words as a low voice called for the prince. ''Arthur, could you come here for a moment?'' The king looked at his son. The later turned for a moment at the two of them before walking to his father.

''You like him?'' Morgana immediately asked when the prince wasn't able to hear them anymore.

The blush, still visible on his cheeks, darkened even further as he almost desperately shook his head. ''No.'' He quickly breathed out.

He could feel and hear Morgana laugh against his back as she poked his cheek. ''Of course you aren't interested in him.'' She fell silent for a moment. ''I already discussed with my father that we can use the southern field for our magic training.'' He looked excitedly up at her.

It was definitely welcome new, he knew that magic was a rather difficult topic in Camelot. King Uther accepted it, though it wasn't much more than that. He saw magic as something almost devilish, though even he couldn't deny that the partnership between an alpha and an omega was something magical. But according to Morgana he still had to watch out when it came to magic,

He wanted to ask Morgana more about what her father had said, but he froze at the sudden sound that echoed through the room. His eyes snapped to the large wooden doors, they were thrown open and in the opening stood a black figure, darkness was clearly emitted from his body and Merlin couldn't help but let out a soft whimper, his tail curled itself around his leg as he lay his ears flat against his head.

Morgana released him and stepped next to him, he could feel the tension in her, though she didn't show it as clearly as he did.

The other quests had also noticed the figure and they had fallen silent. The knights had already reached for their weapons.

''Reveal yourself!'' Uther shouted.

The dark figure didn't respond, he just stepped forwards, slowly walking towards the head table, the prince too now reached for his sword.

The figure stopped in front of the table, tilting his head slightly to the side. ''Uther Pendragon,'' Merlin blinked, that voice sounded far younger than he had expected. ''You have failed this country far too many times, your reign will soon come to an end!'''

The king's eyes darkened before he screamed. ''Arrest him!''

The man laughed darkly at the king before he lifted his arms, knives in both his hands. ''I will make you suffer, Uther!'' And with that the figure threw the knives, though not at the king.

Merlin saw how the knives sliced through the air towards Morgana. The warlock held his breath, feeling his magic twitch beneath his skin before he acted on instinct. He threw himself in front of Morgana, one of his hands outstretched as the knives reached them. His magic spread out, embracing both him and Morgana in a bright blue light and once the metal met the magic it immediately dissolved.

He was shaking heavily as his hand fell to his sides, eyes wide in fear as the dark figure growled in anger. The man drew his sword and ran towards them. Merlin closed his eyes in fear, but instead of cold metal piercing his flesh he felt a warm body shove him behind it and the sound of metal hitting metal soon followed.

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he stared straight into a mob of golden hair. A loud pain filled scream shot through the room before many more screams were heard. He just whimpered softly and a moment later the body in front of him turned around. Arthur stared him straight in the eyes, looking him concerned up and down. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-yeah, I am fine.'' Merlin answered in return, his voice not steady as he still was shaking lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello all my dear readers, so here's the next chapter for all of you! I won't be saying much about this chapter, just that I hope you will all enjoy it and to make a little deal with you all. If I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter than you will be getting the next chapter before the end of the weekend. So please all enjoy and tell me what you thought if it. **_

X

_Merlin's eyes snapped open and he stared straight into a mob of golden hair. A loud pain filled scream shot through the room before many more screams were heard. He just whimpered softly and a moment later the body in front of him turned around. Arthur stared him straight in the eyes, looking him concerned up and down. ''Are you okay?''_

_''Y-yeah, I am fine.'' Merlin answered in return, his voice not steady as he still was shaking lightly._

His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he looked into those deep blue eyes, the adrenaline of what just happened still running through his veins and it didn't help that his magic was still on high alert. His eyes snapped away from the man looking at him and shifted to the body lying on the ground, a large wound in his chest and blood was streaming rapidly from it, drenching the man's cloths and the ground in the red liquid.

''You shouldn't see that.'' He heard Arthur say as he was pulled back behind the man's body.

It was then that he realized how close the alpha was standing, how he even touched him! Merlin yelped in shock as he stumbled backwards, stumbling against Morgana, who till than had just stood there in shock.

The princess was brought back from her shock and quickly wrapped her arms around Merlin, burying her head in his shoulder. ''Merlin, you saved me!'' She breathed out.

''I... uhh, no I-I didn't do that much, it was Ar-the prince.'' He quickly explained to her as he glanced at Arthur, the prince was looking silently at them.

Morgana looked up and he could see that she wanted to say something, but they were interrupted as the king asked his daughter worriedly. ''Morgana are you alright, my dear, he wasn't able to hurt you, right?''

''No, Merlin saved my life?''

Merlin's eyes widened as the cold eyes of the king fell on top of him, he shivered as he felt those strong hormones rush towards him. ''You boy, I saw you using magic, did you save my daughter?''

''N-no, I mean, I did use magic in order to defend her, but it was prince Arthur that killed the man and I...'' He felt silent, turning his eyes to the ground.

''Even so that does not change the fact that you saved her.'' He heard the king's words and he felt forced to look up. ''You're one of Morgana's advisors, aren't you?'' He gave the king a small nod. ''A sorcerer so close to my daughter, tell me boy, are you truly loyal to my daughter?''

''I am, I-I would rather die than let anyone hurt her.'' He said truthfully. He glanced at Morgana, who looked fondly at him as she heard his words.

''Good.'' Uther stated as he gave the omega one last look before he turned to look at his son. ''Arthur, I want you to take charge of the guards, double the watch tonight and make sure that Morgana is guarded by one of your best from today forwards.''

''I will.'' The prince said as he heard the order. Merlin glanced at the prince, feeling a slight blush burn his skin. It was then that Arthur also looked his way, their eyes locking and he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw those gentle eyes. Arthur gave him a slight nod as he said. ''Thank you for saving my sister.'' And with that he walked away while ordering the guards and knights in the room to follow him.

X

Merlin was walking next to Morgana, his eyes rested on the ground just in front of his feet. He could hear the loud footsteps of the knight that walked behind them. The king had ordered him to watch over his daughter and to protect her. He glanced quickly behind him, watching the alpha, which he had learned was named sir Percival. The man was rather silent, but also really nice and kind and Merlin had rather quickly gotten used to him, far quicker than he had expected. It had only been one day since the attack and the whole castle was still in quite the uproar of what had happened.

He looked up when he heard the sound of metal meeting metal and he noticed how close they were to the knight's training field. Once he had made this realization he noticed the strong smell of alpha hormones and he glanced at his princess. ''Morgana, were are we going?''

The dark haired princess looked at him with a smirk on her face. ''After all of this tension I believe we need something to enjoy, don't you think?'' She grabbed his arm and almost dragged him towards the training field.

His eyes widened as he saw the knights, all with bare chests, as they swung their swords. A deep red coloured his cheeks. ''See someone you like?'' He quickly shook his head and she just laughed at him.

X

Arthur was swinging his sword towards Gwaine, the knight was barely able to lift his sword to defend himself, though Arthur had made sure to hold himself back, he didn't want to hurt one of his knights after all. His sword slammed into that of Gwaine and the brunette stumbled backwards, tripping over his own legs and falling down to the ground. ''Oh come on Gwaine, that wasn't that hard!''

Deer brown eyes glared up at him. ''Of course _princess_, I'm just overacting and all!'' The knight made his way back to his feet. Though once he stood on his feet again, Arthur saw how he blinked and Gwaine quickly straightened his armor and took a rather seductive stand. The brunette knight laughed at someone behind Arthur's back and made a small bow.

Arthur turned around and rolled his eyes as he saw towards who his knight bowed. At the edge of the training field stood Morgana, together with one of her advisors... He watched the raven boy and could feel a small blush rush over his cheeks. He remembered the courage that the boy had shown in order to protect his sister, the power that he possessed, something that was rather abnormal for an omega, but he himself couldn't help but find it rather attracting. That and that slender body, that raven black hair and those deep blue eyes. He had felt almost in trance when he had looked at them the day before. He quickly looked away, he shouldn't be thinking like that, he knew that the boy was only sixteen years old.

''Quite the beauties I have to say, wouldn't mind having them in my bed.'' Gwaine said as he leaned on Arthur, smiling broadly at the two omegas watching them.

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine, how dared he! ''Don't you talk about them like that!'' He hissed and the brunette just laughed in response.

By now the other knights had also noticed the two omegas watching them and Arthur could hear them whistle. He immediately shot the knights a dark glare, they stopped with their flirting, but he could still see them looking with lust at the two unbound omegas. A low growl left his lips, his instincts told him to go and claim an available mate, especially with those prowling eyes, but he knew he couldn't. He was a noble man after all and would treat any omega with respect.

He tried to get the knights back to training, but it was clear that they were far too worked up by the two unbound omegas near them, damn that stupid sister of his, as he knew it was her idea to come to the training ground, she did it often as child after all. ''Take a break!'' He shouted as he knew they would probably only hurt each other in order to impress, he could already smell the increase of alpha hormones in the air.

He let out a frustrated growl before he walked to the bench, snatching the goblet of water out of his manservant's hands. He turned to look at his side as someone walked up to him and he stared straight into the face of Leon. ''Sire.''

''Sir Leon.'' He acknowledged him.

''The men are all rather worked up, aren't they?'' The knight said before he turned to look at the two omegas. Arthur followed his gaze. Morgana was rather clearly enjoying the attention she got from the alpha knights, though he could also see how Merlin was sitting slightly curled up into himself, a deep red blush spread over his cheeks, he was clearly feeling rather nervous. ''I have to say, Morgana has grown up to become a rather beautiful woman.'' Leone said as his gaze lay upon the princess. He then turned to look at his prince, who was staring a bit shocked at his knight and he quickly said. ''Uhmm... I mean... you know... that she will probably impress the other kingdoms with her beauty.''

''Hmm... Guess you're right about that.'' He said, though he wasn't quite sure he liked the expression that Leon was giving his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my dear readers, forgive me. You have all given me such amazing reviews and I still give you this chapter later than I promised, but you have to forgive me, I fell ill and my wifi decided that it could just stop working. So in return I give you all a really long chapter! With a lot of excitement and I hope that you all will like the twist that I'm giving you. Also there are a lot of introductions in this chapter, at least for Merlin. And I also have to agree with most of you, I also don't like alpha and omega stories that go far too quickly, so I will try to make it a more romantic story, with a lot of action of course. I also, again, like to mention that I'm not English, so forgive me for any mistakes I have made. The last I will say is that I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and please tell me what you thought of it.**_

X

Merlin was looking out of the window, or better said he was hanging out of it, as he was curiously watching Gwen and her new boyfriend. The omega woman was laughing about something that Lancelot said and the alpha wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The warlock sighed softly as he watched them, he was definitely happy about her finding the right alpha, but he was also a bit afraid that it would mean that he would lose one of his best friends. He bit his lip as he leaned down on the windowsill, it was all just going so fast, just a few days ago he was still with his mother in the omega village and now... now he was thrown in a world he actually didn't know.

''Are you okay?'' He jumped up in surprise at the sudden voice and he spun around, staring straight in the eyes of a knight. The brunette was smiling softly down at him, a hint of joy in his dear brown eyes as he leaned against the wall next to the window. ''I'm sorry little whelp, I never meant to scare you.''

''You didn't.'' He squeaked out.

The brunette knights laughed softly as both knew that those words weren't true. The knight leaned in further, causing the omega to flinch away a little. ''I would like to introduce myself to you, my name is Gwaine.'' Gwaine made a deep bow for Merlin. ''And may I know the name of you, my little beautiful omega.''

''I... M-my name is Merlin.'' He bit his lip as he was certain that his cheeks were a dark red.

''Like the bird?'' He nodded softly and Gwaine laughed. ''Merlin... that name definitely fits you, little bird.''

''Uhmm, thank you.'' He mumbles, he wasn't quite sure that he liked the attention that he got from the knight.

Gwaine smiled softly as he opened his mouth to say something again, but he was cut off as a loud voice rang through the hallway. ''Gwaine, leave him alone!''

The knight flinched as he turned away from Merlin, facing the men walking up to them. Merlin quickly glanced at the two men and blinked, both were clearly also knights. He looked back at Gwaine, the man was slowly rubbing his neck as he laughed casually at his two fellow knights. ''I wasn't doing anything!'' He defended himself.

''You still are making him uncomfortable.'' The oldest of the two scolded before he looked at Merlin, smiling reassuringly as he offered him his hand, which Merlin took. ''You shouldn't worry about Gwaine, he seems rather intimidating sometimes, but he's actually a rather good and kind man, so you shouldn't worry. I'm sir Leon and this is sir Elyan.''

He looked at the last knight and his eyes widened in suprise. ''You're Gwen's brother?''

''I indeed am.'' Elyan replied with a smile. ''And she had written a lot about you in her letters to me, so I would like the thank you for everything that you have done for her.''

''Oh, no, you shouldn't be thanking me, Gwen has always been a kind friend to me and I owe her a lot more.''

''I believe that she would probably disagree with you on that one, so thank you for being her friend and I'm certain that we too can become friends in the near future.'' He reached for Merlin, patting him between the ears. The omega purred softly, he didn't feel so nervous near Elyan, it was clear that the knight wasn't interested in him and it rather calmed his nerves. ''I fear that we need to go, the prince would kill us if we get to late for training, or in Gwaine's case late again.'' And with that he and Leon took off, dragging a struggling Gwaine with them.

He watched them leave before he too made his way down the hallway and up the stairs towards the west wing of the castle. On his way he came across several servants, most of them were betas, and he chatted happily with all of them, it was definitely something he enjoyed, meeting new people.

He turned a corner and was forced to jump out of the way as he nearly walked into a couple. Merlin stumbled to the side and turned shocked to the man and the woman. ''I... uhmm... forgive me, I hadn't seen you.''

''You little bastard, do you know who you almost walked into?'' The alpha man snapped at him.

Merlin flinched as he heard the alpha snap at him. He bit his lip as he looked up, his eyes ran over the man, dark eyes stared at him from underneath the alpha's black hair, an large scar ran over his cheek. He was tall and muscular and a sword hung at his side. Merlin then turned to the woman and his eyes widened in shock, it was the substitute queen, lady Elisabeth le Noir. Just like her alpha she was tall and slender, her hair was blond with stripes of grey running through it . She looked at him wit her grey eyes and he shivered slightly under the glare she shot him. ''I... forgive me, my lady.''

The substitute queen stepped towards him, grabbing his chin as she looked him closely up and down. Merlin just stood frozen, his tail wrapped around his leg and his ears lay flat on his head, not wanting to anger the alpha more, as he could still feel the anger that the queen's alpha had radiated just mere moments before. ''You're one of princess Morgana's assistants, aren't you?''

''I... I am.''

Lady le Noir released him. ''You should grow a stronger backbone, you will need it.'' She laughed softly at him. ''And watch out in the future, you wouldn't want to anger me even further, now be on your way!'' And with that said she turned back to her alpha, not even caring for Merlin anymore.

Merlin looked startled at her for a moment, before quickly walking, running, away from her, he didn't like her, he didn't like her at all!

He quickly made his way through the halls, wanting to be with Morgana or Gwen as quickly as possible, wanting their warmth. Once up at the west wing he saw sir Percival standing guard in front of the princess' chambers. The alpha beamed him a smile as he came closer. ''Hello Merlin!.'' Both of them had soon after they met insisted that they should call each other by name.

He smiled at the knight feeling slightly relieved to see a familiar face, though his tail was still nervously twitching. ''Hi Percival.''

The knight frowned as he looked at the omega in front of him. ''Did something happen?'' He could hear the slight anger in the alpha's voice.

''I...'' He bit his lip. ''It's fine, I just got a bit startled. I will be going in to see the princess now.'' He slipped into the room before Percival could reply to his words.

X

Hunith was walking slowly through the village, her eyes settled on the sky, watching as the first stairs appeared. She clenched the basket in her arms closer to her chest as she bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears, she missed her son. She knew it had been the best for Merlin to go to Camelot, but still she didn't like not having him close to her. She just hoped that he would fit in with the others in Camelot, that he would find a nice alpha, settle down and give her several grandchildren. She shook her head, at least she could be looking forwards to his letters.

''Hunith!'' She turned around the watch two younger omegas run towards her. The boy was chasing the girl, laughing loudly, though the girl was also clearly enjoying herself. She ran towards the elderly beta and hid behind her skirts. ''She's a safe point!'' The girl screamed.

''Not fair!'' The boy shouted as he ran towards the girl and the two children started to run around Hunith.

''Okay, stop it you two.'' She quickly said before sinking through her knees. ''Isn't it nearly time for you two to get to bed?''

The two little omegas pouted at her, but they said their goodbyes and Hunith could hear the boy mumble before they disappeared from her view. ''It isn't fair.''

She just laughed at the two of them and returned to walking towards her little house at the edge of the village. She stopped in front of her home, placing the basket in front of her feet as she closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze of the night blow against her skin, soon the winter would begin, though for now the air was still warm enough to enjoy.

Her eyes shot open as she heard the warning bells and she quickly reached for the knife that she hid in her boots. She could feel panic creep over her, normally the guards wouldn't sound the warning bells when there were only one or a couple alphas trying to sneak in, they didn't want to scare the omegas after all, but... She clenched the knife harder in her hand, the warning bells could only mean one thing; they were under attack.

She quickly set it on a run, she had to get to the children, she wouldn't let anyone harm them!

Though she didn't get far as in the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow suddenly appear and she was roughly tackled to the ground, the knife flew from her hand, disappearing into the darkness. She let out a loud scream as she hit the ground, immediately she set to struggling, trying to throw the shadow off of her. ''Let me go, let me go, let me go!''

The man on top of her laughed loudly, the smell of alpha overwhelmed her, though she didn't worry about her own safety, only that of the little omegas. She felt a sting of relief at the thought that Merlin wasn't in the village anymore. The laugh of the man stopped as he leaned in, sniffing at her hair and a frustrated growl left his lips. ''Agh, you're a fucking beta... though you probably will be a nice fuck!''

She froze up, no, _no_! No one else could touch her besides _him_, they couldn't, she was only his. A tear ran over her cheek and she started to struggle even fiercer.

And then suddenly the weight on her chest disappeared and she could hear a angry voice above her. ''Don't you dare touch her!'' The man that had just sat on top of her growled at the newly appeared man. ''You fucking know the rules, right? You don't touch anyone that doesn't want it, that counts for both omegas and betas, you idiot!''

''She's going to be one of our prisoners, I should get to play with one of our 'prizes'!''

''We are here to free them, not enslave them again!'' She pushed herself slightly up, seeing how the two men stood threatening in front of each other, growling loudly. ''Now get out of my eyes and if I hear that you have touched anyone than I will personally cut of that fucking dick of yours!''

The first man let out a low roar, but didn't oppose the other man. He turned to look at Hunith for a moment with lust filled eyes before turning an running away.

The other man now turned to her, his eyes growing soft and he walked towards her. ''Don't come near me!'' She hissed at him.

''It's okay, we're not here to hurt you... or at least we are not supposed to be here to hurt any of you, we're here to free all of you.''

''Free us? You attacked our peaceful village and I don't even want to know what your _fine_ men have done to any of these poor omegas!''

The man shook his head. ''No, no, it's nothing like that, I can assure you. We're here to free the omegas, so that they are not used as mere tools, we want to give them a life were they can live as equals to the alphas.''

''You are lying!''

''No, we're not, you will be able to see that for yourself soon!''

Hunith stepped backwards, eyeing the man with even more suspicion. ''I'm not going with you.''

''You have no choice.'' And with that said the man grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. For a moment she thought of struggling, but she knew that it was of no use, he was far stronger than she was, so instead she just kept glaring at the man.

He led her to the center of the village, halfway there she could hear the soft crying of children and soon she saw the two little omegas from before sitting on the ground, crying as an alpha soldier hung awkwardly above them. She started to struggle and this time the man released her, allowing her to run towards the children, pushing aside the soldier and pulling the children into her arms. ''Shh, it's alright, it's all going to be alright.'' She said in order to calm them down. They looked at her with their tear filled eyes, but they seemed to calm down as they heard her words.

''Good, you have calmed them down, now get up!'' The soldier said as he pulled her upwards.

''Get your hands of me!'' She snapped.

''You should listen to the woman, Derek. She bites!'' The other man said with a laugh.

''Than she definitely is something for you, Jonas.'' Derek replied before he gestured to the beta and the little omegas resume their walking.

Soon they reached the center and Hunith narrowed her eyes as she saw that almost all other omegas and their caretakers were already in the center. She eyed one of the elder betas, who just looked at her with painful eyes. She tried to reassure the other woman, but she wasn't even sure what was about to happen herself.

Jonas guided her to the center before he asked her. ''Tell me, who're your leaders?''

She bit her lip, not quite sure she should tell him the truth, though if he didn't hear it from her then someone else would tell him. ''... We-we have no leaders, the elders of the village are the ones that decide what happens.''

''And who are these elders?''

''...I-I am one of them.'' She admitted.

A slight smile of triumph crossed his lips. ''Good, than you will be the one talking to our leader!''

She could hear the children scream as she was pulled away from them. ''It's okay, stay with the others!''

They nodded through their tears and she turned to walk with him. She straightened her back, not wanting to show anyone her fear and she took a deep breath as she entered the main room. Her eyes widened, these men had clearly worked quickly. In the middle of the room stood a couple of older men, talking loudly with each other.

''- ould return as quickly as possible!''

''Yes, you're indeed right, we need to get these omegas back to _the woods_. Indeed as quickly as possible, we don't want them to be under this much stress for too long.'' The leader, who stood with his back to her, answered him and Hunith narrowed her eyes, there was something familiar about him.

Next to the leader stood a young raven haired man, it was clear that he had just barely lost his ears and tail. The young man looked up at his leader. ''But we should hurry, Camelot has to fall soon!''

''Patience, my young apprentice. Camelot will fall soon enough.''

''My lord!'' The man next to her shouted, startling her and she shifted nervously on her feet. He pushed her forwards, towards the group.

The leader turned to face them, but as he did she could feel her breath hitch in her throat. She could feel tears appear in the corners of her eyes as she faced those familiar blue eyes and she could just feel pure happiness in her heart... And she saw that he felt the same.

''Hunith.'' Her name was said in a quiet voice, though also one filled with love.

She could feel the tears running down her cheeks. ''Yes Balinor, it's me.''


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all my dear readers, here I am with a new chapter for all of you. I have to say that I didn't had much motivation to write this chapter, though in the end I'm actually quite happy with it. If you don't want to read any drama then skip this next part and go to the next paragraph; The main reason being that I got a really mean review for the very first fanfic that I have written (I wrote it about 1 ½ years ago I believe) and that actually hurt me quite a lot (to be short; I'm struggling with an returning depression). I don't mind people not liking my work or anything, but this was just upright mean, telling me that I'm a pathetic person etc. for writing the story. I tried to clear it up with him or her, but he or she ended up insulting me even more (have to admit that I also got a bit mean eventually) and he or she has now blocked me. I'm sorry if you don't want to read this, but I have to get it out of my system, I just never guessed that people up here could truly be this mean to another. So my question is does anyone knows how to remove reviews that are posted with a profile?**_

_**So back to the story as I don't believe anyone wants to hear about my private life. A lot is happening in this story and I promise that there will be a lot more Merthur in the next chapters. Also would like to add that I'm not English so forgive me for any mistakes I have made. Also I have a question, with who do you want to see Morgana end up with? With Leon or someone else (I have someone else in mind, but I won't give spoilers yet)? Furthermore I just wanted everyone to enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of it! **_

X

_''My lord!'' The man next to her shouted, startling her and she shifted nervously on her feet. He pushed her forwards, towards the group. _

_The leader turned to face them, but as he did she could feel her breath hitch in her throat. She could feel tears appear in the corners of her eyes as she faced those familiar blue eyes and she could just feel pure happiness in her heart... And she saw that he felt the same. _

_''Hunith.'' Her name was said in a quiet voice, though also one filled with love. _

_She could feel the tears running down her cheeks. ''Yes Balinor, it's me.'' _

…

Hunith sat excitedly next to her former lover, she was silent, not quite sure what to say to him. He had taken her to the side, given command over to his first in command a man named Alexander.

''I am sorry for leaving you.'' She blinked as she heard him say those words. Balinor looked at her with an apologizing look in his eyes. Hunith stared at him, but didn't reply to that apologize, what did those words mean now? She couldn't get the time that she had spend waiting for him back, though also it wasn't that she didn't understand why he left. Her silence clearly made him nervous and he eventually added. ''Are you angry at me?''

She glared at him. How dare he ask that after all those years?! ''If I'm angry? Of course I'm angry at you! You left me without a word. Do you know how worried I was?.'' She crossed her arms. ''I have waited all these years for you to return, I didn't even know if you were still alive! You weren't there when I woke up, you didn't come home that night, you weren't there for my pregn-.'' She abruptly stopped her words as she processed what she was about to say. Balinor probably didn't even know that they had a son together.

He had cringed during her rage, but when she so suddenly had fallen silent he had narrowed his eyes, looking worriedly at her. ''Hunith?''

''I...'' She started. ''You really don't know?''

''Don't know what? Hunith I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't heard anything about you for nearly seventeen years, I didn't even knew that you lived in this omega village.''

She bit her lip. ''Balinor... when you left, you didn't leave me all on my own, I... I was pregnant when you left me.''

Balinor sat completely frozen next to her, eyes widened with sudden shock as if someone had just dropped a bucket full of ice cold water over him. ''… P-pregnant?''

''Yes Balinor, you're a father.''

He brushed his hand through his hair before he let it drop to his mouth, looking horrified at her. ''I-I am a father?... But how?''

''I hope you know how.'' She mumbled nervously, hoping that a joke would lighten up the tense atmosphere that had so rapidly appeared. She could already see several people looking confused in their direction as they noticed the startled hormones that Balinor emitted.

He sat there for at least a couple of minutes in silence before he turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. ''I am a father.'' He stated and she gave him a slight nod. ''Where? here?''

She shook her head. ''No, he's not here.''

''A son?''

''Yes, he's an omega boy called Merlin.''

He laughed softly. ''After the bird?'' She nodded, a smile also crossed her lips. She had named her son after the bird that had landed so gracefully on a log during their very first walk together. It had been so romantic. ''So where is he now?''

She bit her lip, he wasn't going to like the answer that she was about to give him. ''Camelot.''

''Camelot?! You have send ann omega to Camelot?'' Balinor let out a low growl and hunith flinched noticeable, even as an beta she knew not to get an alpha angry. Balinor quickly noticed his mistake and gave Hunith an apologizing look. ''I... forgive me Hunith, but Camelot? You know that under Uther's rule omegas are seen as barely anything more than a tool to reproduce.''

She slowly shook her head. ''That idea has lessened immensely over time, besides he went as the assistant of the soon to become omega queen, she will protect him if anyone tries to do something and he has his magic, your magic.''

''He has magic?'' Balinor asked in surprise. Both knew that the changes that an alpha inherited magical powers were far higher than an omegas, especially if the magical genes were inherited by the alpha parent.

''Yes and I believe that his power is quite strong, maybe even stronger than yours.''

''I have to meet him, no, I have to get him out of Camelot. He will be far saver with me, that also goes for you Hunith. I will take you and these omegas to our secret village, or base. There everyone will be seen as equals.''

''Balinor-.''

The alpha shook his head. ''No Hunith, please. I only want for you and for our son to be happy. Uther wouldn't stop anyone from doing something else than his will, you know that under his rule we weren't able to be together. I left, because I feared that he would kill you for being with an alpha.'' She knew he was right about what he said. ''What is going to happen if our son falls in love with an beta, he still isn't free to love.''

''But what if he's happy there?''

''Happiness doesn't exist in Camelot, the villagers are mere tools and under the nobles there exists only a game of politics.''

She bit her lip as she looked in his eyes. She had known that his trust in people had completely shattered ever since she had first met him in Ealdor. She knew how Uther had betrayed him. ''I can't stop you, but you have to promise me that you won't force him to do anything, if he wants to stay in Camelot with his friends than you have to let him.''

He didn't reply to her words, instead he let out a deep sigh and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead before he returned to be in command. She watched him walk away, she still loved him and he loved her, but it would take more than time alone for them to be together again.

X

Balinor watched as the slow stream of people made their way over the road. He knew that with such a large number of omegas and especially omega children they wouldn't be able to go to fast and he could only hope that they would be able to outrun Camelot's knights before the message of what had happened reached the king. Once they were inside the magical walls of their base they would be safe, Uther had no idea where that was after all.

His eyes shifted to the woman on the horse just a few feet in front of him. Hunith. He had been so surprised and so shocked to see her, though his heart had been pounding loudly in his chest. He loved her even now that she had become older, he still loved the beta even after all these years.

And then to hear that he had an son. He had never hoped on getting children, after leaving Hunith he had never been with another, somehow not wanting to betray the woman that he loved, though he had always believed that she would find another, he was definitely relieved when he heard that she hadn't. Now the only question was; what was he going to do with his son?

''Sire.'' He turned to look at his apprentice as they young boy rode up towards him. Once he had gotten rather nervous by people calling him Sire and my lord, but nowadays he was used to it. Many of his followers believed him to be the true king of Albion.

''Mordred, what seems to be the matter?''

The young alpha looked nervously at him as he leaned in. ''I... my lord forgive me, but I have overheard your talk with that beta-.''

''Hunith.'' Balinor growled.

''Ehmm... yes, Hunith. I overheard your talk with Hunith and I have to ask; Is she truly the woman that you told me about? The only one that you have ever loved?''

Balinor narrowed his eyes, he trusted his apprentice, though he wasn't really that happy about that the boy had eavesdropped on them. What had he heard? ''Yes, she's that woman.''

''T-than what she said about her- your son?'' Balinor stiffened as he heard those words, so he had heard that too. ''Don't we have to find him? If Uther figures out that he's your son, wouldn't he then be in danger?'' Mordred fell silent for a moment before he added. ''Would you want me to go and bring him back to you?''

Balinor straightened his back. ''You believe you would be able to do that?'' The dark haired boy nodded. ''Than I will accept your offer, bring my son back to me.'' A bright smile crossed Mordred's lips. ''But I have promised Hunith that I wouldn't take him with force, that counts for you too. Now we first need to get these omegas home, once at the base we will further discuss your new mission.''

X

Merlin smiled broadly as he reread the letter he had written for his mother, making sure that everything he wanted to tell her was in there. Once he had confirmed that he quickly folded the letter and placed it in his pocket.

He then stood up and walked over to the door, hoping that Morgana would like to take a walk with him, tomorrow she would after all be crowned queen and he knew she was rather nervous about it. So he quickly headed over to the princess' chambers, but he soon noticed that Percival didn't stood outside of her door and he already knew that she was out. Still he slipped into her room, hoping that her maidservant, if the girl was there, knew where her mistress was.

The royals would have their own man- or maidservants, while the other nobles, including Gwen and he himself, would be served by the servants that were currently available. Most of the time he was served by Samuel who he had met for the first time at the welcoming party for Morgana. Though for Merlin served was most of the time only bringing food and sometimes doing the laundry, though most of the times he shared his meal with the servant that brought it.

He looked inside and smiled softly as he noticed that Morgana's servant was indeed in the room. ''Hi Freya.'' He greeted and the omega looked up from where she had sat crouched down.

''Oh hi Merlin.'' He slipped past the door and walked forwards to hug her. ''Are you searching for Morgana?'' He nodded at her. ''She went down to the gardens to clear her mind for tomorrow, though I'm sure that she wouldn't mind your companionship, seeing as Guinevere spends almost all her time with Sir Lancelot.'' The last she said with a sparkle in her eyes as it was rather surprising how quickly they had become close... and everyone knew it.

''Thanks, than I will be going again.''

''Have fun.'' She said with a smile before returning to folding the sheets. Merlin grinned as he left her to her to her work and made his way down to gardens.

He quickly walked through the long corridors and was about to turn the corn to walk through the large door when he walked into a large and rather sweaty body... again.

He yelped as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. A low groan left his lips as he felt the pain shoot through his lower body, though that wasn't the worst as his head screamed at him for walking into someone again, the second time in two days.

His eyes shot up as he heard the person that he had walked into chuckle. He frowned as his eyes rested on two of the most amazing sea blue eyes and it took him a second to realize that it was the prince that he had walked into. ''I- I, my lord, forgive me for walking into you.'' He breathed out.

''It's fine.'' The prince answered as he bowed down and offered Merlin his hand. The warlock glanced from the prince's face to the outstretched hand and back before hesitatingly taking it. ''You should watch where you walk, you know.''

''Yes, you're right, I will look out better in the future.'' Merlin said before a large smile crossed his lips. He lowered his eyes, slightly ashamed of what he had done, but by doing so he didn't notice how a small blush spread over the prince's cheeks. ''Now than I better take my leave. Again forgive me for walking into you, my lord.''

He walked past Arthur and was about to go outside when he felt an hand wrap itself around his arm, pulling him back. He let out a slight yelp and his tail stiffened by the sudden movement. ''M-my lord?'' He asked feeling his magic twitch underneath his skin.

''I think you dropped something.'' The prince said as he looked at the spot Merlin had landed just before.

Merlin's eyes followed those of the alpha and he blinked as he saw his letter, the one that he was going to send to his mother, lying on the wooden floor. ''Oh.'' He mumbled and the prince released him so that the omega could go an pick the letter up. ''Thank you.''

''So who's the letter for?''

''My mom.'' He answered the prince honestly. ''She's an caretaker in the omega village.''

The prince nodded as he looked intrigued at him and leaned in closer to the omega. A bit to close for Merlin's comfort as he could feel the alpha hormones rush over him, but somehow he didn't really mind the prince being so close. ''And your other parent?''

He stiffened slightly as he heard that question. ''I... I don't know. He left before I was born and my mother never really talked about him.'' He had never really liked not knowing who his father was and it saddened him, his mom only told him that he looked a lot like the man.

''I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring up bad memories.'' He looked startled up at the prince and he could see an genuine apology in Arthur's eyes.

He quickly hid his sadness behind one of his smiles. ''It's okay, my mom took great care of me.''

''Sire?'' Merlin turned to look as he heard that sudden voice and saw how Sir Leon walked up to them. He gave Merlin a gentle smile before turning to look at the prince. ''The king asked for your presence.''

Arthur nodded. ''I will be there in a moment.'' He then turned to look at Merlin. ''I fear that my presence is needed somewhere else, please forgive me my dear omega... and next time you can just say hi instead of running into me to get my attention.'' The last Arthur added with a laugh.

Both a smile and a blush spread over the omega's face before he said. ''I will do that.'' And with that he ran past Arthur and out of the castle.

X

_**Okay so I would like to add something more. There maybe a bit of confusion about why Balinor believes that omegas are treated badly in Camelot while that doesn't seem to be the case. That comes because Balinor last was in Camelot before Merlin was conceived and during the time that Ygraine died, so he knew Uther in his worst days, but also there will happen more in the future regarding the position of omegas in court. Thanks a lot for reading and maybe leave me a review? It motivates me to write quicker after all. **_


End file.
